Happy Lowman
|last seen = |appearances = 71 episodes (see below)}} Happy Lowman is the Sergeant-at-Arms of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Charming chapter on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor David Labrava, Happy makes his debut in the series' premiere episode, , in the series' first season. Affiliated with the Tacoma, Washington charter at the beginning of the series, he later becomes part of the Nomads charter. Playing a recurring role through the series' first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons, he becomes a full patch within the SAMCRO charter in the middle of Season 3, and was last seen in the series' finale episode, , in the series' seventh, and final, season. Happy appears again on the FX original series Mayans MC, a spinoff of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Making his debut in the series' finale episode, , in the series' first season, Happy was sponsoring a new prospect, and is later recognized by Ezekiel Reyes as the potential suspect behind his mother's death. Personality Happy enjoys killing, so much that he tattoos a smiley face on his abdomen for every life he takes. He is also a master of torture, being able to implement all kinds of creative torments in order to find out information. He also has been described as being cheap, even reusing condoms. Though violent, Happy is very caring, loyal and kind with his fellow members, and sudden expressions of emotion are not uncommon. When Jax is seen bidding farewell to the club at the end of Season Seven, he breaks down and cries hugging him. Happy also takes care of his sick mother in Bakersfield. In spite of his violent and sociopathic ways, Happy cares greatly for his dog, Opie, seen when he chose to reveal the truth of who ordered the death of Marisol Reyes, mother of Mayans Santo Padre charter members Angel and EZ, after Angel threatened to maim Opie after Happy's refusal to talk. Biography Background Happy is an enforcer for the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, and, along with Tig, is commonly used to carry out the club's murders. He is from Tacoma, Washington but patched into the club's charter in Charming, where he had a good relationship with the former President, Clay and the later former President, Jax; after being a member of the Nomad charter. He took a murder-for-hire contract on Marisol and Felipe Reyes, and killed the former. After he was chased by Ezekiel Reyes, he assumed it was a member of a Cartel's clean-up crew and no longer felt safe as a Nomad, so he patched into SAMCRO for personal safety. It is likely that he is originally from California himself, as he mentions that his mother is from Bakersfield. His real name is Happy Lowman as stated in Lincoln Potter's debriefing room. This name coincides with the fact that he has a happy face tattooed onto him every time he kills someone. Sons of Anarchy Issue #18 In July 1987, Happy sold drugs to support himself and his mother, who had M.S. One night, he was selling crack cocaine on another dealer's block. The dealer confronted a young Happy and punched him in the face. Happy pulled a revolver on the dealer, but the gun was empty. The dealer and his crew jumped Happy, and beat him to a bloody pulp. He was sent to the hospital, Happy is later arrested for drug and gun charges, and sent to prison. During his time locked up, he is introduced to Tig Trager. The same drug dealer continued to harass him and Ms. Lowman. Happy finally snapped and killed him and his accomplice with an axe. In Tacoma, Happy meets with Tig once again and gets two matching smiley face tattoos; representing his first two murders he committed. ("Issue 18") Sons of Anarchy Season 1 Happy appeared in the first episode ("Pilot") at "Church", a club meeting. The Mayans, a rival motorcycle gang, had stolen the club's guns and burned down the weapon storage warehouse. However, Juice, the club's intelligence officer, had re-located the guns in San Leandro. The next night, Juice, Jax, Tig, Chibs and Clay stole the guns back from an industrial storage warehouse. They also killed two Mayan guards before destroying the warehouse and a heroin factory. In the episode "Hell Followed", Happy killed Mayan President Marcus Alvarez's son, Esai Alvarez, as payback for the Mayans attempted hits on Clay and Ernest Darby. Esai Alvarez's father sanctioned the hit in a jail-house deal with Clay in exchange for SAMCRO selling guns to the Mayans. He pretended to be a churro vendor, and when Esai approached his stall, he stabbed him in the back with an icepick. Happy is also seen in the closing moments of the episode, getting his 13th happy face tattoo, most likely indicating Alvarez as the 13th murder he committed for the club. He stated in the episode "Better Half" that his sick mother lives in Bakersfield, and that he is thinking of "going nomad" for awhile to take care of her. Clay's response to that statement was "There's always a seat at that table for you." In Season One's final episode, "The Revelator," Happy went with Chibs and Tig to San Joaquin to kill Eviqua Michaels, the witness who identified Bobby and Opie after the murder of Brenan Hefner. The safe house was being guarded by two sheriffs and a female ATF agent, but they managed to knock all three unconscious and gain entry to the house. When Tig saw that the witness was a teenage girl, he was having initial doubts about killing her and Happy showed his cold-bloodedness by offering to kill her instead. However, Tig stepped up but just before he shot her, Jax came in and stopped him doing so at gunpoint. Jax then told Chibs and Happy to leave, and beat Tig up for killing Donna Winston. Later in the episode, Happy, as well as Sons of Anarchy members from across the country, attended the funeral of Opie Winston's wife Donna, who was accidentally killed by Tig. Season 2 At the beginning of Season Two, he has gone Nomad, but returned to Charming to help the club. He was seen at Bobby's homecoming party after his release from prison. He also helped SAMCRO members free Tig from a group of bounty hunters. Since Chibs' near-fatal injury, Happy has been present at all of the dealings of SAMCRO, possibly filling in until Chibs is well again. Happy was recently arrested, along with most members of SAMCRO, when they erroneously raided a Christian retreat, falling into a trap set by a White supremacy group. He served time in prison with fellow members Clay, Tig, Juice, Bobby, and Jax. However, he got released at the end of the episode as well as the others. As a nomad SAMCRO member, he served as muscle for the Charming chapter in every remaining season two episode including the finale. Due to his popularity with the fans, his role seems to be increasing. It is possible he now resides in Charming. Season 3 At the beginning of Season Three, Happy is very involved with SAMCRO affairs, still providing muscle while SAMCRO tackles the aftermath of Abel's kidnapping. During Half Sack's funeral, Chibs mentions that Happy will be transferring to SAMCRO. He goes with Piney and Bobby to get medicine for his sick mother, but cornered by hillbillies who are trying to steal the illegal meds from Piney's friend. When the hillbillies try to make a deal with them the SOA fire at them, because they realize that she supplies clinics. With help from SAMCRO Happy, Piney and Bobby are all safe. In the episode "The Push" Happy becomes an official SAMCRO member. In the next episode Happy accompanied SAMCRO to Belfast. A look into his dark mind is displayed when Liam O'Neill is being brutally tortured; Happy looks on in sheer delight while everyone else is visibly shaken. Happy is the most feared of all SAMCRO members. Season 4 Happy is seen at the beginning of Season Four leaving Stockton State Prison‏‎ after having served 14 months with Clay, Jax, Juice, Bobby, and Tig. Both he and Tig love the "Jellybean", a strip club not known for the best or most hygienic dancers, the Russians like to do business at. Juice replied with "the freak circle is complete." Later in the premier while being followed by two officers Happy served as a distraction kicking the side of the patrol car, which is what had gotten them in custody later. While in custody on the side of the road it's revealed Happy reused condoms. He defends himself saving he's not cheap just "mindful of excessive spending" which can be looked more upon when in season three he told Clay his mothers medication was very costly, giving him a bit of money troubles, another reason he's willing to do runs and hits. Later in the same episode he along with Juice, Bobby and Chibs leave Opie and Lyla's wedding early to get their guns from the Russians and kill them. This being Juice's first kill for the club (that we know of, or seen on screen). He and Kozik are only mentioned in the next episode. In episode 3 of Season 4 Happy votes no on becoming involved with the Cartel, saying "I'm sorry, but I'm a No." In Episode 3, it is revealed that he is a neat freak. In episode 6 he helping trying to find out who stole one of the kilos of cocaine that SAMCRO has recently muled for the Cartel. Though Juice is actually the one who stole the cocaine, Juice lies and blames Miles after killing him. Happy shoots Miles, who is already dead, repeatedly in the chest and calls him a lying bitch. Later Happy supervise while the two prospects, who was originally blamed for stealing the cocaine, bury Miles. In episode 11 he along with Jax, Clay, Chibs, Juice, Kozik, and the Galindo Cartel take on the Cartel's rival. He later in the episode thirteen he is helping rescue Tig after he goes rogue and tries to kill Leroy. At the end of the episode fourteen he shows at at meeting were everyone except Opie is present. When he sees Jax sitting at the head of the table, he appears to be happy with Jax becoming the new President. Season 5 Happy is seen with the rest of the Club in the season premiere when their shipment of cocaine is attacked by Niners, vengeful over the death of Laroy's girlfriend Veronica Pope. He is unintimidated by Roosevelt's threats to control their problems from hurting Charming or he will call in Gang Task Force. When Opie is killed by black prisoners while inside on orders of Veronica's father Damon Pope, Happy is present at his wake. He is later seen again in "Andare Pescare" helping Jax, Tig, Chibs, and Bobby track the man who beat Opie to death, it's revealed to be the cousin of Grim Bastard President T.O. Cross. When Tig suggests tracking down the man themselves and bashing his head in, Happy states "Second that". In "To Thine Own Self" Happy is present during the dispute with Nero's old gang and goes to meeting with them with Jax, Chibs, and Tig. When they get into a high-speed chase/shootout, Happy's head is grazed by a bullet though he is shown to not be seriously injured but he gets a thrill out of it including getting shot. Season 6 Happy has become the new sergeant-at-arms after Bobby's resignation of Vice President and Chibs' promotion. Happy is taken by the Chinese, to be held captive until they receive the second-in-command for the IRA. He later kills the Chinese. He receives another smiley tattoo for killing a rat for Caccuza. Season 7 Mayans MC Season 1 Happy attends a party being hosted by the Mayans. Hallorann, a prospect being sponsored by Happy, asks Ezekiel Reyes for a better beer and EZ is stunned when he sees Happy as flashbacks reveal that Happy was the man responsible for the death of Marisol Reyes eight years ago. EZ caught a glimpse of his face while pursuing him after EZ accidentally shot a police officer. Season 2 He appears in the first episode, dealing guns to the Santo Padre charter alongside a new prospect. He talks with Chuck and claims SAMCRO misses him and hints his eventual return depends on Chibs. When Chuck asks him why SAMCRO is still dealing with guns despite being against Jax's wishes, he states that transition has been harder as there is a lot at stake at the present. When Felipe Reyes appears to ask Chuck for EZ to contact him, Happy seemingly recognizing him from his previous hit job asks Chuck who the man is, whom Chuck reveals is EZ and Angel's father. Learning he is the father of two Mayans he leaves quietly. Lahun Chan The Reyes Brothers assault Happy's house and tie him up to a chair. Although initially defiant, the brothers reveal who they are and they seek to know who ordered the hit on their mother. He is initially reluctant and is tortured by the brothers as they are unable to find any information (they also peel off skin from one of his smileys, to symbolize their mother). When his pittbull's barking annoys Angel he threathens to harm it, only for Happy to declare it is just hungry. Through a mix of threaths of hurting the dog and sympathetic pleas from the brothers to learn the truth, Happy eventually relents and tells them what he knows. He discloses that the hit order was subcontracted to him via SAMDINO's President Les Packer through a contact in Mexico which he believed to be the Cartel, and that he was tasked to kill both the Reyes parents. He further elaborates that Marisol Reyes was not surprised to see him, being fully aware she was going to be killed. He continues to say that he fled upon hearing cars closing in the shop, and that during the night in which EZ followed Happy, he thought the former was a cleanup hitman sent up by the Cartel to kill him for his failure to execute both parents and patched into SAMCRO, frightened he was at risk as a nomad. When his prospects visits him worried as he had not picked on his phone calls, Happy lies saying he had an accident and the Reyes brothers helped him. He sends the prospect to clear his dog's crap and then vows to the brothers to dig up information from Packer on the contact, afterwards they'll be even. The brothers then leave. Murders Committed *13 unnamed people - One of whom was the drug dealer, Will, who beat him in 1987; Happy hacked him in the face with an axe. (Issue 18) *Esai Alvarez - Stabbed in the back of the head with an ice pick. ("Hell Followed") *Unnamed ONH member - Shot (Issue 25) *Unnamed Mayans Motorycle Club member - Shot. ("Na Trioblóidí") *Unnamed Russian - Shot in the chest. ("Out") *Unnamed Griggs' associate - Shot in the chest. (Issue 5) *Charlie - Neck snapped (Issue 6) *2 Unnamed Westside Savages (possibly) - Shot by either Happy or Chibs. (Issue 6) *Unnamed Westside Savage (possibly) - May of been shot by Chibs. (Issue 6) *Unnamed Triple Twos member - Shot in the chest. ("J'ai Obtenu Cette") *Plow - Shot in the chest. ("Wolfsangel") *Bohai Lin - Shot repeatedly in the chest. ("You Are My Sunshine") *Tony - Unknown method of execution. ("Black Widower") *Unnamed man - Shot in the back of the head. ("Black Widower") *Unnamed Lin Triad member - Shot. ("Toil and Till") *Unnamed Niners member - Shot in the back (with Tig Trager). ("Playing with Monsters") *Unnamed Lin Triad member - Killed in a driveby. ("Some Strange Eruption") *Unnamed Marks employee - Shot in the chest. ("Faith and Despondency") *Unnamed Lin Triad member - Shot in the chest. ("Red Rose") *Marisol Reyes - Shot in the neck. (8 years before Mayans MC) *Unnamed mercenary - Shot ("Muluc") Trivia *Happy shares his name with Happy Loman, a character from the 1949 Arthur Miller play, Death of a Salesman. *David Labrava is also a member of the Hells Angels MC. He also owns a tattoo shop called "Evil Ink" located in Oakland, California, a film company called "Artful Dodger Filmworks", and his own clothing line called "DOGKULCHA" which benefits animal rescue. *Labrava is one of four real life Hells Angels members to have appeared in recurring roles on the show, the other three being Sonny Barger (Lenny Janowitz), Chuck Zito (Frankie Diamonds), and Rusty Coones (Rane Quinn). *Happy appeared in 70 episodes of the series. *In the episode Hell Followed, Happy is seen getting his eleventh happy face tattoo, indicating that Esai Alvarez was his eleventh murder for the club. By Black Widower, the total had raised to sixteen, with the Cacuzza family member Tony being the most recent. As of Xbalanque, the number is at seventeen, until Angel Reyes cut out one happy face, making it down to sixteen. *It’s been pointed out by Chibs that Happy is a cheap person when it comes to spending money. *Named his pit bull after Opie Winston. Gallery Images Trading Cards Autograph Cards Card-A26 S4-5.jpg|A26 S4-5 - David Labrava as Happy Lowman Card-ADL S4-5.jpg|ADL S4-5 - David Labrava as Happy Lowman Card-ADL S6-7.jpg|ADL S6-7 - David Labrava as Happy Lowman Appearances Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Regular characters Category:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:SAMCRO Members Category:Sons of Anarchy Members Category:Nomads Category:Killers Category:Current SAMCRO Members Category:Mayans MC Characters Category:Mayans MC Season 1 Characters Category:Mayans MC Season 2 Characters